


Le misure di Ibiza

by Kikky



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Friendship, Sex Between Friends, Threesome - F/M/M, female oc - Freeform, rough anal sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikky/pseuds/Kikky
Summary: Due amici vanno a lavorare nella magica Ibiza degli anni Novanta e non fanno nemmeno un piccolo salto nella discoteca più famosa della zona, il Ku?Ama come al solito sa come mettersi in ridicolo, ma per fortuna Fiore lo salva...e ha una sorpresa per lui.Ovvero: il motivo numero uno per cui Fiorello conosce le sue misure.
Relationships: Amadeus | Amedeo Sebastiani/Rosario Fiorello
Kudos: 5





	Le misure di Ibiza

**Author's Note:**

> In onore del contdown per Sanremo Ventiventuno, ecco la prima di sette fic inedite e mai pubblicate prima!   
> Direttamente ispirata dal post di Twitter ormai cancellato postato da Fiorello, di cui rimane come testimonianza solo questo screen https://amadello.tumblr.com/post/616111141603753984/dreamers-queen-amadello-come-scusa-tumblr  
> Ovviamente ricordo come al solito che questa è un opera di fantasia e che non ci si riferisce alle persone reali, ma ai loro rispettivi personaggi pubblici. Enjoy!

Grazie a dio le lingue neolatine si somigliano tutte, pensò Rosario mentre la ragazza si strusciava su di lui con intenzione ben poco fraintendibile. La pelle abbronzata e i capelli lunghi e scuri erano perfettamente in tinta con il resto della fauna che si aggirava per i locali di Ibiza.

“Chica, brava a bailar!” le urlò all’orecchio mentre le cingeva i fianchi con le mani e se l’avvicinava per farle capire che era interessato. Lei si girò con un enorme sorriso e lo abbracciò, portando i loro corpi ad aderire completamente, e si strusciò su di lui a tempo di musica.

“Sìgueme”, urlò a sua volta accanto all’orecchio, perché tra il vociare dei corpi sudati che si muovevano accanto a loro e il volume davvero estremo non c’erano molti altri modi di comunicare, lo prese per mano e cercò di trascinarlo via dalla pista da ballo. Il suo intento era palese. Eppure, nonostante la sua gran nomea di donnaiolo, Rosario la fermò.

“Un segundo, un segundo!”

La musica si alzò di volume, e quello di Rosario fu un rido muto, a cui la ragazza rispose interrogativamente, ma senza fermarsi. Si lasciò trascinare sino a un luogo meno rumoroso e la fermò di nuovo.

“Un segundo.”

La voce era affannata e piena di desiderio, ma aveva fatto una promessa prima di entrare al Ku quella notte e aveva intenzione di mantenerla. La ragazza gli rivolse occhi felini, pesantemente truccati, ma buoni, e un gran sorriso.

“Mi amigo, mi amigo solo, puede venir anche lui? Come si dice, él, Mi amigo, puede…puede venir?”

La ragazza parve non capire.

“Mi amigo, mio amico, anche. Può venire? Puede?”  
“Si no llegas tarde puedes ir y llamarlo”, disse con lo stesso sorriso mentre disegnava qualcosa con le dita nel suo petto.

“Eh?” rispose Rosario, che lo spagnolo lo sapeva un po’ si e un po’ no, molto più no dopo ore di musica a tutto volume. Almeno aveva evitato gli alcolici.

“Ve a llamarlo”, ripeté la ragazza, e lo spinse via ridendo.

Siano lodate le lingue neolatine.

“Torno subito. Resta qui- Queda achì, aqui!”

La folla era molto più folta di quanto ricordasse mentre correva per il locale in cerca del suo migliore amico. Dove diavolo era?

“Ama, Ama!” urlò senza che si sentisse un fiato, sovrastato dalla musica e dal chiasso di quei dannati. Se lo conosceva bene, e Rosario lo conosceva più che bene, allora Amedeo poteva star facendo solo due cose: o si stava umiliando da qualche parte nel modo più disastroso possibile, oppure era intento a bere uno dei suoi soliti succhi di frutta appoggiato a un muro, magari mentre muoveva la testa a ritmo e si guardava in giro con fare da Pippo Franco. I entrambi i casi sarebbe stato uno spettacolo.

“Amadeus! Ama!” chiamò ancora, e si accorse con un po’ di sorpresa di essere arrivato nella zona dei cubi. Improbabile, pensò, ma con una persona imprevedibile come il suo amico meglio non tralasciare nulla.

Una figura familiare sopra uno di quei cubi attirò la sua attenzione.

Oh no.

La cosa positiva era che finalmente aveva trovato Amedeo e poteva portare a compimento la sua promessa.

Quella negativa era che in quel momento il suo amico stava ballando (se così si poteva dire) in mezzo a due scuri omoni completamente nudi.

“Ama! Scendi, vieni qui!” cercò di urlare mentre si sbracciava per cercare di attirare la sua attenzione. Accidenti al volume della musica. Dopo un altro paio di sbracciate finalmente Ama gli rivolse uno sguardo.

“Che stai a fare là sopra? Vieni giù!” segnò ancora, e con enfasi gli fece segno di scendere. Lui non smise di ballare. Con una mano, però, fece l’eloquente gesto dell’italiano ‘cosa vuoi?’.

“Ma cosa stai facendo? Scendi giù!”

Di nuovo il segno del ‘cosa vuoi?’ e poi un sorriso mentre le persone sotto il cubo lo acclamavano. Sembrava realmente felice (forse un po’ troppo felice, pensò Rosario mentre lo sguardo gli cadeva sul suo bacino in movimento, ma forse quella era una sua impressione data dall’isteria del momento). Esasperato, continuò a gesticolare finché di nuovo non ebbe gli occhi di Amedeo.

“Girati, girati!” gli urlò indicandogli dietro.

Finalmente l’amico seguì il suo consiglio, girò la testa e Rosario si godette la scena. Lo vide notare con terrore i due mastodontici uomini danzanti, smettere di ballare di colpo e inghiottire aria come avesse appena visto un fantasma, comicamente terrorizzato mentre si affrettava a scendere dal cubo e finalmente lo raggiungeva per poter farsi trascinare via da lì.

“Mi spieghi che ti è saltato in mente?” gli disse Rosario appena furono in un luogo meno rumoroso. Per quanto cercasse di sembrare preoccupato, non riusciva a smettere di ridere. L’amico arrossì e chinò la testa.

“Eh, non lo so, volevo ballare-”

“Ma li hai visti quei due? Meno male che ti ho portato via da lì in tempo, altrimenti chissà che fine avresti fatto! Di sicuro l’avresti presa in culo,” e giù di nuovo a ridere. Questa volta anche Amedeo rise con lui, seppur il suo imbarazzo paresse pieno di sottinteso.

“Ma stavano solo ballando, non facevano nulla di strano!”

“Non ancora. Senti, senti: tu non sei esperto di questi posti, lascia stare. Fatti guidare da me. A proposito”, si avvicinò più a lui,

“Ho una sorpresa per te.”

“Che sorpresa?”  
“Ti rinfaccerò la cosa del cubo per sempre, lo sai vero?”  
“Lo so, non cambiare argomento. Che sorpresa?”

Rosario mise su un’espressione furbesca.

“Lo vedrai.”  
Lo trascinò fino ad arrivare al punto in cui aveva lasciato la ragazza. Era assai improbabile che fosse rimasta lì ad aspettarlo, ma non si sa mai, se avevano fortuna magari...pregò ardentemente che fosse il caso.

La sagoma dai capelli lisci e scuri e la carnagione abbronzata li accolse con un nuovo drink in mano.

“Esto mi amigo”, esclamò Rosario felice come una pasqua. Amedeo le porse la mano con un gran sorriso. Almeno aveva capito che cosa stavano per fare?

“Hola!”, disse lo stesso giovane che fino a pochi minuti prima saltellava su un cubo, “Certo che la tua amica è proprio bella, Fiore. Tu eres ermosa!”

“Gracias! En cambio, tu eres muy tierno” ricambiò lei con un gran sorriso. Oh bene, ci stava ancora, se aveva interpretato bene il significato di quel ‘tierno’.

“Allora, dove andiamo? Donde vamos? Donde quieres ir?”

La ragazza annuì e prese entrambi per le mani.

“Sìgueme.”  
La seguirono.

  


La casa era tiepida e scura mentre la ragazza si toglieva i tacchi e li gettava in un angolo dietro la porta.

“Cierra la puerta” disse con una bella voce femminile, e Amedeo, l’ultimo ad entrare, eseguì con quella che Rosario immaginò essere un po’ di anticipazione. Si, adesso era sicuro che l’aspirante cubista aveva capito cosa stavano per fare.

Lei sorrideva come la meravigliosa creatura che era, con quegli occhi scusi illuminati ora dalla luce giallastra delle lampadine lungo il corridoio. Si girò piano e li invitò ancora a seguirla con un gesto, poi andò dritta verso la porta alla fine del corridoio, i piedi nudi che lasciavano un leggero scricchiolio sul pavimento in legno. Era certo strano vedere un parquet in una casa così piccola tappezzare un corridoio così stretto che Rosario si sentiva un gigante, ma non era lì per giudicare l’arredamento altrui.

Amedeo era decisamente in soggezione. Lo guardò sfiorare i soprammobili di un corto mobiletto davanti a uno specchio e girare gli occhi a guardarsi tutt’intorno, tra lo spaesato e l’affascinato, senza sapere come comportarsi.

“Estas ahi?”

“Si si, arriviamo” rispose Rosario facendo segno all’amico di continuare a camminare.

La camera era piccola ma accogliente. Il letto a una piazza era attaccato a un muro, l’armadio a quello opposto, e di fronte alla finestra aperta c’era una scrivania ricoperta da libri e fogli di ogni tipo. Rosario ebbe un pensiero sinistro.

“Ma sei maggiorenne? Quanti anni hai?” chiese alla ragazza prima di ricordarsi che probabilmente non aveva capito una parola. Lei scoppiò a ridere.

“Ne ho 32, ma grazie del complimento.”  
Italiano? La sorpresa dei due amici era tangibile.

“Ma quindi non sei spagnola”, esclamò Rosario alzando le sopracciglia.

“Spagnola si, ma genitori italiani. Volevo solo giocare un po’ con voi; ci sono riuscita?”  
Amedeo scoppiò a ridere, contagiando Rosario, che piegò le labbra in un sorriso e si rivolse ancora alla ragazza.

“Direi di si, ci sei riuscita molto bene.”  
I suoi occhi continuavano a fissarlo come due magneti, resi ipnotizzanti da quel trucco scuro e quelle labbra, dannate labbra, gli veniva voglia di morderle. Si avvicinò a lui.

“Era la mia intenzione.”

Il tono era provocante e quegli occhi infuocati erano scesi alla sua bocca; la strinse tra le braccia e la baciò con desiderio, fuoco contro fuoco, il bacino di lei che si avvicinava al suo, le mani di lui che andavano a stringerle quel maestoso fondoschiena coperto solo dal leggero tessuto dei pantaloncini, e infine si infilavano dentro, a toccarle la pelle morbida e calda che nascondevano.

“Anche lui”, ansimò con voce roca appena si staccarono dal bacio,

“Sempre se vuoi”.

“Vi ho chiamato qua entrambi per un motivo”, rispose lei, e subito si rivolse verso Amedeo, che aveva passato il tempo a guardarli con malcelato desiderio.

“Tu vuoi?” gli chiese inclinando la testa e accarezzandogli dolcemente il retro del collo. Amedeo annuì e si piombò sulle sue labbra in modo un po’ maldestro, come se non fosse sicuro di ciò che dovesse fare. Nonostante l’inizio un po’ impacciato, il bacio continuò meglio quando lui le prese delicatamente la guancia e lo approfondì con dolcezza, l’altra mano posata in maniera altrettanto delicata sul suo fianco.

“Ci vai sempre così piano con le donne?” disse Rosario mentre si avvicinava dietro di lei, le lasciava un piccolo bacio sul collo e le faceva avvertire che era desiderata.

Con mani sicure le sollevò la maglietta, cosa che interruppe brevemente il bacio tra i due, e la spinse un po’ verso Amedeo, che in un primo momento, preso alla sprovvista, spostò d’istinto il bacino all’indietro, anche se rimediò subito avvicinandosi di nuovo e abbracciando sia lei che Rosario, a cui cominciò ad accarezzare dolcemente la schiena.

Non era di certo quello che Rosario si aspettava, ma non era abbastanza spiacevole da lasciarlo smettere.

“Aspettate”, disse lei, e subito entrambi si scansarono un po’. Con una fluidità che solo le persone che lo indossano giornalmente possono avere, si sganciò il reggiseno e lasciò ricadere un bel seno, morbido e di media grandezza, meravigliosa visione per i due amici, e Rosario ne approfittò subito per infilarsi nel suo collo a lasciare qualche bacio e prendere a coppa quelle meraviglie. Lei ansimò ad occhi chiusi, persa nelle sensazioni, poi prese la mano di Amedeo e la poggiò sopra il seno destro, già coperto da quella di Rosario, che immediatamente si scostò.

Fu semplice, quasi istintivo, giocare con il capezzolo che premeva sulla sua mano, il sinistro, e rimettere l’altra dentro i pantaloncini alla ricerca di qualcosa un po’ più in là del sedere, e lì premere delicatamente all’entrata per vedere se qualcuno gli apriva.

La donna allargò un po’ le gambe mentre baciava Amedeo (di nuovo? Doveva essere proprio bravo) e spinse indietro il bacino per dargli più accesso, accesso in cui Rosario entrò più che volentieri.

Era calda. Era umida. Al solo pensiero che tra poco sarebbe potuto stare dentro di lei con una ben differente estremità trepidava di anticipazione. Con la coda dell’occhio osservò che cosa stava facendo l’amico, che ora aveva finalmente smesso con i baci ed era sceso al seno, intento ora a mordicchiare il capezzolo destro in modo che pareva assai piacevole, a vedere l’espressione della donna.

“Lo fai anche a me?” disse senza pensare mentre portava una mano ai capelli corti e gentilmente premeva sulla nuca. La sua faccia riemerse dal lauto pasto e gli sorrise ansante, gli occhi scuri frementi in una maniera che Rosario non gli aveva mai visto addosso.

“Devi prima togliere la maglietta.”

Non ci pensò due volte: fece scivolare via le dita da lei e si tolse la maglietta, lasciandola cadere per terra in maniera disordinata. l’avrebbe tirata su più tardi, pensò velocemente. Mentre ne approfittava per togliere anche i pantaloni e restare in mutante, la donna tolse tutti gli indumenti che ancora aveva indosso, rimanendo completamente nuda a mostrare le sue fattezze e il segno nitido dell’abbronzatura. Amedeo, contagiato dai movimenti della donna e seguì l’esempio della donna, buttando il resto dei vestiti sul pavimento e quindi portando alla luce il suo corpo sorprendentemente atletico.

Era la prima volta che vedeva il pene del suo migliore amico.

Affermazione vera e falsa: era la prima volta che vedeva il pene del suo migliore amico _eretto_ , e dannato fosse, perché non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo. La punta rosa scuro, la lunghezza, perfettamente nella media, la circonferenza, tutto si stampò nella sua testa come in una Polaroid. Alzò lo sguardo e trovò quello di Amedeo, che si avvicinò e gli diede un breve bacio sulla guancia, seguito da uno sul collo, e un altro un po’ più giù, tanto che Rosario quasi non voleva credere al fatto che gli stesse realmente piacendo, fino infine ad arrivare al suo petto, dove con la bocca si mise a compiere gli stessi gesti che prima aveva riservato alla donna nonostante questa volta non ci fosse un seno tra le sue labbra. 

Rosario s i ritrovò a suo discapito ad ansimare più forte, poi una mano cominciò ad accarezzarlo attraverso le mutande, e per un istante fu certo, certissimo si trattasse di Amedeo, con le sue mani sempre rimaste delicate, con le dita affusolate che piano spingevano sulla superficie  mentre la sua bocca abile continuava a lavorare sul suo petto. Aprì gli occhi. 

Fu quasi scontento dallo scoprire che era la mano della donna a toccarlo, con i suoi occhi intensi, che si mordeva le labbra e si toccava un seno quasi distrattamente mentre lo guardava godere di quella sensazione.

“Okay, ora puoi fermarti”, ansimò un po’ imbarazzato ma assai eccitato. Amedeo smise subito. Forse aveva paura di aver sforato, pensò guardando la sua espressione un po’ colpevole mentre la donna si riavvicinava al suo viso, e di nuovo ci fu solo lei e i suoi caldi baci (non poté fare a meno di pensare come nella sua bocca, dopo le lunghe sessioni di baciavvenute poco prima, ci fosse ancora il gusto del suo amico, pensiero che arrivò direttamente alla sua erezione, ancora contenuta dai boxer, ma già pulsante di desiderio da un po’, tanto che decise di togliere anche quell’ultimo capo e unirsi alla totale nudità dei suoi compagni notturni), e il suo corpo morbido, seguito da quello altrettanto morbido di Amedeo, che si era avvicinato a loro e li aveva abbracciati. 

“Certo che se continuiamo a baci e baci qui non si risolve nulla”, disse piano Rosario appena anche quello finì, e subito Amedeo scoppiò a ridere, seguito dalla donna, che ridacchiò un po’ meno forte, non che gli importasse, visto che la risata di Amedeo era l’unica di cui veramente gli importava. 

“Signorina, apra le gambe!” disse fingendo un tono da generale. Questa volta lei rise più forte e le aprì davvero, ed era ancora in piedi, e lui si mise in ginocchio tra le sue cosce e cominciò a baciarla in tutt’altro luogo, tra tutt’altre labbra.

“Aspetta, mettiamoci in un altro modo”, disse lei, e lo scavalcò per andare a coricarsi nel letto, a gambe all’aria come una tartaruga al contrario, ma sorridente come lo era stata per tutta la notte. Rosario la seguì e si rimise tra le sue gambe, seppellendo nuovamente la bocca in lei, e cominciò di nuovo ad assaporarla, le mordicchiò le cosce abbronzate, l’inguine depilato e infine andò al monte di Venere, dove un piccolo ciuffo faceva sfoggio di sé come la perla di un’ostrica, per poi scendere giù sino alla vera perla, nascosta tra le sue pieghe, dove si concentrò di più con la lingua, stando attento a non usare i denti.

“Vieni qui”, sentì dire alla donna, e con la cosa dell’occhio vide Amedeo avvicinarsi e chinarsi verso di lei.

“No, no, vieni più su,” disse di nuovo mentre lo faceva salire in ginocchio sul letto e si girava (Rosario dovette scostarsi, ma vedersi rivolgere la meravigliosa schiena e il morbido sedere della donna era pena più che accettabile) e con mano esperta glielo prendeva tra le dita, pronta, a giudicare dalla posizione, a prenderglielo in bocca. 

Spinse più forte sul suo clitoride e lei ansimò forte. Si, pensò in pre d a all’eccitazione, ora apri la bocca, prendilo, fagli provare piacere  mentre io ne provoco a te, e poi si rese conto di quanto quel pensiero suonasse ridicolo e rischiò di scoppiare a ridere .  Per fortuna riuscì a ricomporsi in tempo.

Continuò con le mani mentre prendeva un po’ d’aria, pausa fatta ad hoc per osservare meglio la testa di lei che si chinava, e l’espressione dell’amico, prima un po’ stupita, farsi di piacere, con la sua bocca che gemeva piano e il suo petto che ansimava forte. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per vederlo sempre così. Si alzò in ginocchio.  Il pensiero andò immediatamente alla sua povera erezione, dimenticata in tutto quel girarsi di membra, quindi con mano casuale cominciò a toccarsi piano , pronto questa volta a penetrare quella donna con un po’ più di lingua e dita,  seppur per un istante  rimase incantato da lla scena che si protraeva là davanti a lui . 

Amedeo ansimava e lo guardava toccarsi con occhi completamente oscurati dalla passione. Con avidità si ritrovò a seguire  il percorso della sua mano affusolata, che andò a posarsi sulla testa di lei a seguire quel ritmo, e poi sorrise, beato, e guardò  la testa della donna con lo stesso sguardo compiaciuto con cui guardava verso  Amedeo fino a qualche istante prima. 

Rosario avvicinò la testa che teneva in mano all’entrata di lei, cercò piano il punto più cedevole e infine le scivolò dentro, entrando piano, ma non troppo, fino alla base. La donna gemette attorno ad Amedeo, che ansimò un po’ più forte e rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo a lui.

Cominciò a muoversi.

Il rombo dell’istinto si fece scuro tra le sue pelvi. Si perse dentro quell’umido abbraccio, perse il senso del tempo, non seppe più nemmeno dove si trovava, almeno per qualche istante, finché non si accorse che stava gemendo ad alta voce come uno alle prime armi, e soffocò i gemiti imbarazzato, concentrandosi invece nel toccare i seni della donna, che ora pendevano al suo stesso ritmo. Si seppellì completamente in lei e continuò a spingere mentre ansimava nel suo collo. Non sentiva più la presenza di Amedeo.

Realizzò presto il perché.

Mentre sprofondava dentro lei, Amedeo si era spostato dietro di lui e ora aveva posato le mani sulle sue natiche, quasi a voler accompagnare le sue spinte. Non l’avrebbe mai sospettato, ma quelle mani sul sedere gli facevano tornare una voglia ancestrale, qualcosa che aveva seppellito da quando aveva smesso di lavorare nei villaggi turistici.

Non poteva chiederglielo. Era il suo migliore amico.

Una delle mani si allontanò e subito dopo tornò con una forte pacca che lo fece grugnire di sorpresa e lo costrinse a fermarsi un po’, perché altrimenti sarebbe giunto in quel momento al punto di non ritorno.

“Ti è piaciuto?” chiese Amedeo pizzicandogli la stessa natica subito dopo. O non sapeva quello che stava facendo, oppure lo sapeva fin troppo bene e doveva rivalutare l’esperienza in campo sessuale del suo amico dalla testa ai piedi. Rosario optò per la seconda.

Forse la richiesta non era così illegittima.

“Hai del lubrificante?” chiese piano alla donna. Lei annuì.

“Ti disturba se il mio amico prende me invece che te?”

“Fiore, cosa stai dicendo?”

La donna sorrise e si allontanò ad aprire un cassetto del comodino.

“Ama, non possiamo metterci tutti e due su di lei. Tu entri in me. Hai capito? Ti va?”

Amedeo pareva tremendamente sorpreso e confuso.

“Non vederla come una cosa gay,” disse ancora,

“È solo una prova, va bene? Se non ti piace puoi smettere.”  
“Ma mi vuoi prendere in bocca?”

Non ci arrivava proprio, eh?

“Voglio prenderti nel culo, Ama. Io entro su di lei e tu entri su di me. Hai capito?”

“Avevamo detto che in queste situazioni avremo fatto a turno. Sulla donna, intendo.”  
Rosario si avvicinò a lui e lo prese per le spalle, esasperato e troppo eccitato per pensare appieno alle parole che stava per dire. 

“Ascoltami. Potremo fare a turno, si. E dopo, magari, se te la senti, possiamo fare quello che in gergo si chiama il trenino, e no, non è quello de ‘Brigit Bardot’, è che uno di noi va in lei e uno di noi va nell’altro. Come ti sembra?”

“A me va bene”, esclamò la donna tornando con una boccetta trasparente,

“Basta che non fate ‘dietro’ e poi ‘davanti’ perché mi vengono le malattie.”

“Non lo faremo”, esclamò Rosario prendendo la boccetta e facendole un cenno per ringraziarla,

“Capito, Ama? Tu in me e io in lei. Ti garba l’idea?”

Ad Amedeo l’idea garbava, e parecchio, Rosario poteva leggerglielo in faccia. Eppure per qualche motivo faceva il prezioso.

“Però prima posso entrare anch’io su di te?” chiese rivolto alla donna. Lei annuì vivacemente e si stese nuovamente nel letto.

“Per me non c’è problema, basta che mi fate venire.”

“Questo è lo spirito!” ridacchio Rosario avvicinandosi a lei e baciandole il collo dove già i primi segni cominciavano a farsi evidenti.

“Allora accetto”, confermò Amedeo, ma nessuno parve reagire alla sua dichiarazione, impegnati com’erano a baciarsi in bocca, la mano sinistra di Rosario che spariva tra le cosce aperte di lei.

Toccarla era meraviglioso. Presto sentì il peso del suo amico su di lei, e quelle che indovinò dovessero essere la sua pancia sopra la mano e il sesso della donna, perché Amedeo si era arrampicato su di lei e si era di nuovo attaccato al suo seno, con cui (Rosario poteva confermare) era decisamente abile.

Così abile che ci volle poco ormai perché la donna cominciasse ad agitarsi in un modo ben familiare. Dopotutto, con un uomo che si concentrava sul suo seno in quel modo e l’altro che con le dita sembrava non solo conoscere molto bene dove fosse il clitoride, ma anche quali ritmi e quanta pressione usare, non poteva di certo durare molto.

Gemette così forte che Rosario ebbe paura che i vicini la sentissero, essendo la casa in un condominio. Il bacino sotto le sue dita si contrasse forte, e lui sotterrò di nuovo il viso in quel morbido collo che profumava vagamente di miele, ora che ci faceva caso, collo teso nell’orgasmo.

Quando riemerse scoprii che anche Amedeo si era fermato, un sorriso di vittoria grande come una casa in volto, e ora poggiava su quel seno come fosse un cuscino.

“Continuate, continuate”, ansimò la donna accarezzando la testa di Amedeo, che si posizionò in modo da tenere a contatto i loro sessi, ma non la penetrò ancora.

Le poggiò un morbido bacio sulle labbra, poi passò alla guancia, e infine all’orecchio, su cui diede una buona lappata. La donna ridacchiò, ancora ebbra per l’orgasmo, e inarcò il bacino sotto di lui.

“Dai!” incitò col sorriso, e Rosario si mise in modo di non disturbare, ma abbastanza vicino da avere una buona visuale su tutto ciò che accadeva.

“Okay”, disse Amedeo con voce roca e persino più bassa del solito, voce che ebbe il potere di far scendere una vampata di sangue anche in Rosario stesso.

Si posizionò contro di lei e spinse. Niente.  
“Un po’ più giù” rise lei, e Amedeo arrossì vistosamente.

“Scusa,” balbettò, ma lei lo fermò subito.

“No escusarti, fallo e basta.”  
Rosario glielo prese e fu lui a posizionarlo nel modo giusto, così come solitamente faceva col suo, perché per un amico si fa questo e altro, si disse mentre pensava alla stranissima sensazione di avere in mano un pene che non fosse il proprio.

Amedeo spinse e lei si inarcò e rannicchiò le gambe all’aria con un sospiro liberatorio.

Sembravano godersela entrambi alla grande, pensò Rosario mentre di nuovo si toccava casualmente e li guardava muoversi.

Forse mancava solo la confidenza di una coppia impegnata anche romanticamente, ma per il resto era davvero un rapporto meraviglioso, pieno di energia erotica; oppure erano solo due esseri umani in preda ai loro istinti animali, ora che guardava meglio. In ogni caso, era la cosa che gli ci voleva in quel momento.

“Okay, tocca a me”, esclamò quasi buttando via Amedeo dal letto. Per fortuna erano amici, quindi l’altro scoppiò a ridere e si arrampicò su di lui mentre Rosario si arrampicava su di lei e glielo metteva dentro con facilità. Dopotutto ormai andavano avanti da chissà quanto.

“Tocca anche a me”, disse Amedeo stringendogli le natiche.

“Mi state schiacciando”, disse invece la povera donna, e subito i due si misero in modo di non farle del male, Rosario ancora dentro di lei, Amedeo che aveva invece preso il lubrificante in mano e se ne spalmava una generosa porzione sulle dita.

“Come si usa?” chiese agitando le dita della mano destra come un’esaltato. Rosario si girò per guardarlo, poi si sistemò le gambe di lei incrociate sulla sua schiena e aprì le sue in modo da dargli un po’ di accesso.

“Mettine una buona porzione nelle dita, un’altra buona porzione nel cazzo, e un’altra ancora mettimela nel sedere.”

Non sapeva quanto senso potesse avere quella frase, ma per ora gli bastava essere penetrato da qualcosa, quindi andava benissimo così.

Amedeo eseguì con religioso ordine. Sentire il fresco del lubrificante e un dito dentro di lui risvegliò ricordi di appena qualche anno prima, quando spesso l’unico lubrificante disponibile era lo sputo e una buona dose di lavorazione che poteva andare avanti per ore. Per fortuna avevano certe diavolerie, quella notte.

“Ama, sono abituato a peggio. Mettici dentro il cazzo e basta!”

Forse doveva avvisarlo meglio. Forse non era stata un’idea brillante dirglielo così. Dopotutto, Rosario sapeva molto bene quanto il suo amico sapesse essere impulsivo.

Amedeo spinse forte per entrare, cosa necessaria, e continuò a spingere forte mentre entrava, il che era ben diverso. Rosario rabbrividì come avesse mangiato un limone.

“Ahia! Piano, piano!” urlò spostandosi un po’ e quindi entrando più a fondo dentro di lei.

“Scusa”, ansimò lui, e subito si fermò, poi prese ad avvicinare il bacino in modo molto più lento, molto cauto.

Per fortuna non era enorme, pensò Rosario mentre strizzava gli occhi e veniva incontro a quella nuova presenza, altrimenti avrebbero passato il resto della serata all’ospedale.

“A che punto sei?” chiese un istante prima di sentire il pube contro la sua schiena.

“Oh, bene. Posso cominciare. Ama, durante il trenino si muove solo quello al centro, va bene?”  
“Rosario, sei fottutamente strett- si, va bene. Va bene.”  
“Perfetto. Inizio.”

Lentamente allontanò il bacino dalla donna, spingendo dunque quello di Amedeo, ancora tutto dentro di lui, all’indietro; poi lo avvicinò, e si sommerse dentro quel morbido calore, mentre l’amico risultò per la maggiore fuori da lui. Poteva sentirlo ansimare forte. Le mani sul suo bacino tremavano un po’, ma non pareva per nervosismo. Doveva essere vicino.

Si mosse di nuovo. Questa volta scorsero un po’ meno macchinosamente. Si stava abituando, pensò Rosario, seppur non riuscisse a pensare chissà quanto in quel momento, travolto dalla sensazione di pienezza e calore che avvertiva dentro e fuori di lui.

“Non venire dentro”, ansimò la donna. Probabilmente si era preoccupata a causa dell’espressione rapita di Rosario.

“Non preoccuparti”, la rassicurò, e di nuovo spinse e tornò indietro. Le gambe di Amedeo tremavano.

“Ama, sei vicino?” gli chiese con un filo di voce.

“Un po’.”  
“Vuoi che mi fermo?”  
“No.”

Non si fermò.

“Oh, Cristo…!” disse Amedeo con voce stridula, resistendo a malapena ai movimenti e al calore che avvertiva. Lo poteva vedere da come le sue mani si erano conficcate sui fianchi, il suo fiato era composto interamente di forti ansimi, e il suo corpo si era teso come una molla prima di scattare.

“Fiore, sto per venire, cazzo, tra poco vengo.”  
Rosario non gli diede molto credito, più che altro perché era troppo concentrato a non finire dentro la signorina, perché ormai anche lui era a meno di un passo dal gran finale.

Avanti, indietro.

Amedeo gemette e lo strinse forte, così forte che Rosario immaginò avrebbe lasciato dei lividi il giorno dopo, ed entro qualche secondo si accasciò su di lui, ansante e all’apparenza più morto che vivo. Rosario ne approfittò per uscire da lei e finalmente rilasciare quello che doveva sopra il suo monte di Venere, aiutandosi un poco con la mano, seppur non ci volesse chissà quale aiuto, visto quanto era vicino poco prima. Il fatto che quando finì Amedeo era ancora dentro di lui fu fonte di sensazioni che non avrebbe mai pensato di riprovare.

“Oh. Oh,” fu solo in grado di dire dopo aver dipinto un quadro astratto sulla pancia della donna.

“Oh. Wow”, concluse ansante.

Amedeo si ritirò da lui con cautela.

“È stato magnifico”, disse poi crollando verso l’altro lato del letto.

“Divertente”, disse lei con l’aria di essere più nel mondo dei sogni che sveglia,

“Ma è ora di dormire.”

“Giusto”, disse Rosario rialzandosi e sparendo invano che non ci fosse alcuna cosa che in quel momento pareva colargli tra le gambe,

“Ci perdoni se torniamo in hotel, vero? Non credo qui riusciremo a dormire in tre su un letto!”  
“Mh? Si, si, andate”, rispose la donna, ormai decisamente sulle soglie del sonno.

Amedeo si stava già rivestendo. Quel ragazzo sapeva filarsela al momento giusto, a volte.

“Beh, uhm, si.”

Si guardò attorno. Forse non era il caso di andarsene con una scia di liquido tra le gambe.

“Per caso potresti dirmi dov’è il bagno?”

Nessuna risposta. È andata, pensò, qua il bagno devo trovarmelo da solo.

“Ti accompagno io”, si offrì subito Amedeo, ormai completamente vestito in tempo record.

Cosa avrebbe fatto senza il suo migliore amico?

“Bene, grazie. Prima gli ospiti, no?”

Amedeo ridacchiò e fece per andare avanti, ma si fermò quando arrivò in prossimità e gli diede un grosso abbraccio e un bel bacio sulla guancia.

“Grazie per questa esperienza. Non la dimenticherò mai.”  
“Non c’è di che”, rispose Rosario, e improvvisamente si sentì molto felice.


End file.
